Invierno Eterno
by miu.sakurai.73
Summary: one-shot. Es mi primer fanfic, sean pacientes./ Antes para ella el verano de girasoles era lo mas bello que veía, pero ahora el sol de inverno es su nuevo corazón. Kag/Sessh


**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me perteneces, pero si la historia.**

 **Este es mi primer fanfiction espero les guste.**

* * *

Todo hubiera sido fácil si no lo hubiera amado primero.

Si al verlo mi corazón no latiese tan rápido entonces sería feliz ahora, pero no.

Aún recuerdo esos ojos dorados como un girasol, destellos de rebeldía y cariño, un amor que no profesaba para mí… al menos no del modo que espere tanto tiempo…

Aún recuerdo sus palabras al abrazarme, aún recuerdo su voz suave y tierna, como si rogase al decirlo: _Kikyo…_

Pero no lo era, y eso destrozo mi corazón. Entonces comencé a ver una realidad que nunca quise ver… siempre vistiendo unas ropas que no eran mías, siempre yendo a lugares que creí tiernos pero eran recuerdos del pasado, siempre siendo abrazada pero nunca vista… nunca se atrevía a verme a los ojos y ver quien era… no era _Kikyo_ … era _Kagome_ …

Todo había sido una fantasía y me negué a verlo, me negaba al tener su amor, pero era unilateral y uno doloroso, muy doloroso…

Escapar de él había sido difícil, no solo porque lo ame tanto tiempo, incluso después de derrotar a Naraku, sino que él no me dejaba ir.

 _Obsesión._

Se obsesionó con tenerme y ser Kikyo, a ser como ella como era en vida. Pero no pude. No era ella, no podía perderme, y el único que lograba hacerme sentir quien era, era un frio helado.

Y allí me refugie.

El frio era mi refugio, el silencio era nuestra plática, aun si sabía que me escuchaba adoraba escuchar su silencio. Me refugie en sus pocas palabras que sacaban a flore quien era, y lentamente lo ame…

El frio era mi nuevo amor, no los girasoles de verano, sino el frio del invierno, allí lo vi.

Pero no escape del todo.

Ahora el viento es mi guía, mi cuerpo sangra en partes y el dolor dentro mío es mucho… pero no quiero detenerme, no quiero que mis lágrimas impidan mi camino, no ahora que logre salir, no ahora que logre escapar de ese amor que nunca fue…

Si sigo el viento lo veré, estoy segura, siempre fue así.

Veo nieve caer, cae lento mojando mis ropas desgarradas, mi uniforme aun conmigo y lleno de sangre, no quería volver a ponerme esas ropas de sacerdotisa, no otra vez, y ser una sombra viviente. Ya nadie parecía conocerme como Kagome, sino como una reencarnación…

Camine otro tramo, mis pies están frios y la nieve se acumula manchando de lodo mis desgastados zapatos. Ah… me pregunto que dirá al verme. Veré ese dorado preocupado cuando siempre llegaba con alguna leve herida que Inuyasha implantaba en mí al no parecer a su amor. O veré un destello cálido como el sol en invierno al hablarle sobre mis días con Shippo, ah mi bebé kitsune ahora lejos mío y la aldea… espero que al volver entienda mi decisión y me busque, o talvez cuando venía Rin con él y jugábamos siendo observada por esos ojos dorados.

Cuál será su mirada al verme, estoy anhelándola.

Mis piernas no pueden más y caigo de rodillas lastimándome, mi aliento es mas rápido y corto, no tengo fuerzas, no luego de huir y escapar. Aun no quiero perder, aun no vi sus ojos dorados. Pero siento como mi corazón late fuerte y claro, diciéndome: _hiciste un buen trabajo._

No… aun no, ruego derramando lagrimas que se pierden en la nieve, aun no quiero irme, aun quiero verlo y abrazando aun si sus brazos no envuelve mi cuerpo, quiero sentirlo cerca… porque lo ame… porque lo amo… y nunca quise ver que podía amar a otro que no sea Inuyasha… siento el viento llevarse mis plegarias y no puedo mas. El cielo esta oscuro, algunos rayos de luna filtran los arboles desnudos, el invierno llego y no pude verte.

Mi cuerpo no tiene más fuerzas y siento el frio por mi cuerpo. ¿Habré hecho bien?

Lento veo un astro lunar, ah… se parece a la tuya y sonrió, al menos siento que pude verte… mi dorado invierno.

Escucho unos pasos, escucho un sonido sin voz, escucho cadenas romperse en mil pedazos y desde la oscuridad escucho mi corazón latir.

¿Acaso me dejaras verlo corazón?

Lento abro mis parpados, siento que dormí cien años pero el dolor sigue en mi corazón. Lo que veo son ojos dorados fríos. Ah… te veo… siento ese aroma a bosque invierno que sé que es tuyo y siento ese cuerpo cálido… estas aquí…

-Sesshomaru ...

Como adoro ver tus ojos brillar cuando digo tu nombre.

Veo tus ojos, noto preocupación y veo sangre, ¿que paso mientras dormia? Pero no veo solo eso… tristeza y alivio cruzan rápido al verme sonreírte. Estas feliz, ah… adoro sabe que logre hacerte feliz un poco más.

-vamos- ordenas simple y frio.

Siento tus brazos rodear más mi cuerpo y escucho tu corazón bajo esa armadura. Es precioso y adoro escucharlo. Veo mi cuerpo siendo envuelto por un kimono verde con flores, mi color favorito...

-¿a dónde vamos?- susurro a duras penas.

-a casa…

Esa palabra suena bien pero un escalofrío me recorre, ¿volver con Inuyasha? No… no deseo volver, no ahora que logre verte…

Pero noto que sabes mi temor y sin detener paso prosigues.- vamos a casa, Rin y tu hijo Shippo nos esperan en el palacio.

-mis niños…

-ya nada te espera en esa aldea Kagome- dicen, adoro cuando dicen mi nombre- al fin tendrás una vida tranquila…

Tranquila suena bien pero temo algo. De lejos logro ver el palacio.

-¿estarás en ella?

-a tu lado, ya lo decidí.

Sonrió, esas palabras suaves se sienten bien. El viento frio llevo mi plegaria, mis palabras, mi "quiero verte Sesshomaru" y veo que escuchaste.

-te amo a Sesshomaru.

-yo también…

Si es a tu lado no temo más. Si es a tu lado el frio invierno será lo más cálido que sentiré. Si es contigo… no me importaría vivir todo de nuevo si sé que estaré en tus brazo en final…


End file.
